


Hidden in the Shadows

by Tamasha



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Angst, Behind the Scenes, Circus, Crossover, Cussing, Drinking, Families of Choice, Feels, Fights, Gay, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sibling Incest, Singing, Smoking, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: A talented singer has joined the circus, and the show is better than ever! She's pretty, she's kind, and she gives a flawless performance. Everyone loves their newest member. Well... almost everyone.Author's Note: Okay. I know this is insane, guys, but bear with me. So this is like a crossover fic - Ouran High School Host Club in The Greatest Showman AU. But... I also changed everyone's names and sort of gave them my own personal flair. The main pairing is very heavily based off of Kyoya and Tamaki, though, and all the others are there, just... a little different. I put a little guide for you inside!





	Hidden in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

Character Guide:

Everett Cavendish = Ootori Kyouya

John Duncan (Salomon) = Suoh Tamaki

Clarissa Sherman = Fujioka Haruhi

Aria/Kris/Darin = Hitachiin Hikaru/Kaoru

Harry = Morinozuka Takashi (Mori)

Baako = Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Honey)

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

The lights flare up and the ring is suddenly illuminated. The triplets are already in the air, on the trapeze. Aria starts with a daring flip where she lets go of her rope for a heartstopping five seconds before Kris clasps her hands and brings her up to loop her legs around a ring near the top. Darin meanwhile spins around and around, slowly getting lower and closer to the ground, so close it makes you wince, before he finally grabs another rope and rides it up to the sky.

The audience is predictably distracted by this, so no one notices the new addition, Clarissa Sherman, as she glides out quietly. The Angel of Music, we have decided to call her, and her appearance is complete with huge white wings and a shimmering gown. The main lights slowly dim as a spotlight brightens, centered on her. The triplets, holding hands now, still drift above, but the Angel of Music has the hearts and the eyes of the audience now. She takes a deep breath and then starts, quiet at first, but building to a strong and pure note. The song she chose for her debut is in Gaelic, so no one understands it, but it lends her an air of mystery. Her voice rises and dips, outlining the performance of the triplets. Or maybe they are dancing to her tune. You can't really tell, you just know that you’re spellbound.

It feels that way for me, at least. Watching the opening act makes something certain and dreadful settle in the pit of my stomach. Because I know that he was right, that she is a gem we were lucky to find. Miss Sherman is a part of the family for good now.

I hate her.

  
  


*   *   *   *   *

  
  


It is much later that night when John seeks me out. I rub my temples and ignore him as I continue to frown down at the accounting pages before me. He sits down on my desk, right atop my workspace. I sigh and look up at him. “Well?” he asks, a grin lurking behind his expectant face.

“She was amazing, like you said. The people love her.” John lets loose the grin.

“And we are, as ever, slaves to the opinion of the good people.” He jumps up, hands splaying out to his sides. He always speaks his feelings through his body, if not his words. And right now, John Duncan is fit to burst with excited energy. “We did it, Everett. We have the whole world at our feet. Anyone would admit it, you achieved more than he ever thought you could. Can’t you spare a smile?”

That was unfair of him, to bring my father into this. I succeeded with my career on my own merits, not because of John’s woman. She does not make or break our show. But John means well, I know that. Much of my youth was given to fretting away, hiding my work from my father. I always knew he would disapprove of the show I chose to build with John, but if he could just see my success… well, here I am now. He is dead, but I no longer crave his approval. I have learned to love this world in spite of any antagonism in it. And we’ve faced a lot.

The circus, unlike the theater, seizes the unexpected, the strange, and the unwanted parts of society and displays them in the rosy spotlight. John is a showman, just like any other. He would have shone bright on any stage in London, but he chose to show the world magic and mystery. And I knew, if he just had the right chances, the right man working behind the scenes for his benefit, he would be unstoppable. So I took advantage of that. My father never had the vision I did, it’s that simple. But John is a man of sentiment and he can never let go of the young man I used to be, searching for approval from the one person who never had any to give.

“It went well, John, yes. But we can’t just stop now, or it will all fall apart. Ticket sales were amazing, but the discount we offered puts a dent in our earnings. And we are still paying back the loan; we haven’t even broken even yet.”

John groans loudly and rolls his eyes. “Such a killjoy, Everett! Come on, celebrate with us! One night won’t hurt anyone. Please?” As he speaks, he walks around the desk, so that he ends up standing right over me, one hand out in invitation. I sigh. He offers his sparkling smile, the one that makes girls swoon and husbands clutch their wives closer. I grit my teeth and stand up. He doesn’t know what he does to people. Oh, he’s an expert at charming people, he knows all the right cues and can catch any opening to get to someone. But he doesn't  _ know _ . He doesn't know what it feels like to have those bright blue eyes locked on you, eager and begging for your compliance. He doesn’t know what it is like to have no choice but to acquiesce.

“Just one drink, John,” I tell him. “I have work to do.”

  
  


*   *   *   *   *

  
  


Everything is going beautifully. I grab Everett by the hand and rush him down the hallway until he tugs his hand away, irritable. I just laugh and keep going. Everett pretends to be grumpy all the time, but he really loves this, us, the whole world we made together. And as we come into the main room, the others greet him warmly, proving that they love him just as much. We all know to look past his icy exterior.

Darin is drunkenly clutching a giggling Aria in his lap. They are always close or touching, those three. It’s part of the job, they say; as acrobats they have to have an intimate knowledge of each other and they have to have trust. But they take it a step further. They would look like lovers, if they were not so damn similar. Technically not identical triplets, they are quick to remind us, because otherwise Aria would also be male. But even with her feminine physique, the three look eerily alike. Right now, Kris is standing directly behind Darin, one hand protectively on his shoulder. Those three are never seen alone.

One couch over sits Harry. He is taller than any of us and covered in tattoos. He used to be a sailor before I found him and lured him in. He is our strongman. He has a mug in hand, and it is surely not his first, but he won't get drunk. Harry has a liver of steel, and he always knows when to stop. He is sitting quietly, just watching the frivolity around him, as usual. Harry doesn't often speak, or emote at all, but he is steadfast, loyal, and damn strong.

And, in the center of the room, almost in a spotlight, are Clarissa and Baako. Dancing. Baako is a cheerful sort, the complete opposite of her stony stage persona. She may be small - tiny, in fact - but she is leading Clarissa with a forceful hand. She had learned to dance like a Londoner at some point since leaving Africa and took to it very well.

However, it is Clarissa that everyone is watching tonight. She is our newest member, now the star of our show. She was singing at a decrepit theater when I found her. She came from nothing, the illegitimate daughter of a washerwoman. She had no prospects but she had a voice like clear crystal and I knew right away that we needed her for our show. She knew her talent would never be found in the run-down place where she sang to drunks and paupers, so she jumped at the chance I offered.

Everett argued, saying that a circus couldn't use a singer. He didn't want her to join us, but I knew I had to fight him on this. Certainly, it is uncommon for a circus to showcase a vocalist like her, but she would be a hit. She was going to be our secret ingredient, I knew it. Everett just couldn't see it yet. And I was right! After tonight's roaring success, no one could question me again.

That is why our family is celebrating. That is why we opened up the whiskey. It's why Baako took Clarissa’s hand and started dancing. It's why I left to fetch Everett. He should be a part of this.

As we enter, Clarissa steps away from Baako’s firm grasp, but she is dizzier than she expects and stumbles over her own feet. Everett moves instinctively and catches her, cutting short her fall. I smirk. He would never admit it, but he really is a gentleman.

“Oh!” Clarissa breathes heavily and looks up at Everett with her wide, pretty eyes. She cleans up nicely, and she already knows a trick or two about catching a man’s eye. “I’m sorry, Mr. Cavendish! It was an accident, I didn't mean to bother you.” Kris snorts quietly as he looks on. We all know how much success she will have down that particular path. Sure enough, Everett puts on a mask of a smile.

“No problem at all, Miss Sherman. Congratulations on your debut tonight,” he says smoothly. Clarissa can't tell the difference between his false charm and his real self. She beams.

“Oh, did you like it? I'm so glad! I was worried I wasn't up to par.” Oops. Everett doesn't care for false modesty. This is going quite poorly.

“Nonsense,” Everett laughs. “You fit right in.”

“She did,” I add firmly, stepping in. I take Clarissa’s hand. I can't leave her to be eaten alive by Everett; she needs to ease into his particular darkness. “And we are all grateful to have you here, Clarissa.” I offer her a smile to make her knees weak and then tug her away from my friend. “May I have a dance?”

  
  


*   *   *   *   *

  
  


The evening is actually enjoyable. Everyone has clearly agreed to run interference so that Clarissa doesn’t have any accidental private moments with me, but I don’t mind. I prefer it that way. All of my people are happy and no one mentions the reason why.

Some of them get drunk, some of them retire early. I end up staying far longer than I promised, but I don’t mind that either. It gets quieter as night becomes early morning, and eventually, it is just John and I left. I am smoking and he is leaning back, eyes closed, while we share a long moment of companionable silence.

Then, John speaks up. “Why do you hate her so much, anyway?” Diving right into it, is he? I take a deep breath and then open my eyes.

“I don't actually have an opinion on the girl herself,” I admit quietly. Both of us are at least a little intoxicated; I can't say how much for sure. “It is her presence here that I objected to. But she has earned her place now, I have no right to make her leave at this point.”

“Why wouldn't you want her here? What is wrong with it?” John asks, open and innocent, as if he truly has no clue what my objection could be. I sigh.

“I didn't want things to change.” I speak low, but even so, I can hear the sentimentality oozing through my confession. It should be laughable, but John just looks thoughtful.

“You liked how things were with us, with our family. You didn't think Clarissa would fit in?” he extrapolates.

I shrug. “Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I was wrong.”

John frowns and I know he is going to push the matter. “She fits in with the others, and her debut was successful. But are  _ you _ happy with her here?”

“It's fine, John. She is one of us now.”

“That may be true,” John says with a slow nod. “But it doesn't have to change anything between you and I.”

“Doesn't it?” I return. I lean forward, elbows on my knees. “I have watched you with her. You truly care for her.”

John nods, and from the corner of my eyes, I can see his frustrated confusion. “I do. She is sweet and gentle and she has the voice of an angel. I don't see what there is to dislike about her!”

“I said before, I don't dislike her.”

“Then I don't understand, Everett!”

Something in the quiet, intimate mood, or perhaps the inebriation, makes me open up. The words slip from my mouth unbidden. “I don't like how she takes you away from me...” John is thoroughly taken aback by that. Things go silent as he blinks owlishly at me.

Finally, he throws back his head and laughs. “Everett, I didn't know you could be so sentimental!”

I give him my nastiest look as he continues to laugh. But I’m not even angry, like I should be. Tiredly, I mutter, “Fuck you.” Then I put out my cigarette in the ashtray.

John lurches forward and grabs my arm. “Wait! No, I just...I'm surprised to hear you admit it, is all. Sometimes, I’m not convinced you really enjoy having me around.”

I sigh at his idiocy. “Of course I do. You are the only one of this lot I don't get tired of, even if you are a pain in my ass most of the time.”

“And you could never run the circus without me,” he croons. He says it with a grin, too, so only someone who really knows John would see the uncertain wobble to his lips. He  _ knows _ I need his charisma as a ringleader - this runs deeper than that. I wonder blithely when our conversation turned into me comforting my sensitive partner and I sigh.

“That's true, but it's not the only reason I keep you around, Salomon, and you know it.” John shrugs. I look at him until he meets my eyes and his face twitches into a slight, self-aware smile. The use of his given name, Salomon, is something I always save for only very important times, but it reminds him that our friendship goes deeper than the circus we run together.

Very aware that this conversation is heading into an area I would prefer never to go, John hums quietly and changes tracks. “So… you don't like me spending so much time with Clarissa. But you could always join us, Everett.”

I shake my head with a roll of my eyes. “It’s called jealousy, you thick-headed man. I had you to myself for so long, and I never wanted to start sharing. Still, she is a good addition. And she really is kind; you need that. She wouldn't say no, John, you should go for it.”

“Go for it!” John gapes comically. “You mean… you want me to pursue her romantically?”

“Well, there's no use waiting, is there?” I ask calmly. John flails his arms.

“Everett, I don't want that! I don't want to be pinned down by some lady…”

I shake my head. “I’ve seen you, John. You fancy her.”

“Not like that! Sure, I want to make her happy, so I flirt a bit. But I have no real interest in her!” Suddenly, a pout comes across his handsome features. “You are the only one I couldn't do without, Everett.”

I laugh reflexively. “Are you saying you’re in love with  _ me _ , then?” My voice comes out derisive, a mean edge to it. This is coming back around to something I don't want to discuss.

“Love? Well, I…” John blinks, actually considering the question. No. This is not right. I feel a burst of anxiety in my chest. “I’ve always loved you, Everett. You’re my best friend. I care about you. And I can't deny that you are damned handsome...” He pauses while I clench my jaw. This isn't going to end well. I just know it. “Yes, I suppose you could say I’m in love with you,” he finishes simply. I have no idea how to react. Salomon, my best friend since childhood, my steadfast companion, my partner in our life’s work, smiles innocently. His clear, blue eyes sparkle, and my insides melt, as they tend to when he does that.

“What the hell does that mean?” I snap.

“It's fine, Ev. I’m not going to do anything crazy, I just thought I should be honest.”

I am sorely regretting staying up late with John at this point. “Right,” I say sarcastically. “Honesty. After keeping this secret for… how long?”

John shrugs. “I didn’t think of it before now.”

“Didn’t think of it…” I mutter, and then I stand up abruptly. “Don’t bother to start thinking now, then,” I recommend without looking at him. I stride out of the room, ignoring the confused timbre of his voice as he calls after me.

  
  
  


*   *   *   *   *

  
  


That night, after Everett stormed out, I went to sleep. I knew I was drunk; maybe in the morning things would make sense. However, morning came and I was just as confused as ever. I would have been hurt, but I knew better than to take the things Everett does and says at face value. He doesn’t do well with feelings in the open, he prefers to keep them all hidden inside. Sometimes all he needs is a little space to figure things out.

Unfortunately, after my moment of clarity, I was wanting to see my friend, appreciate his presence with my newfound knowledge of being in love. It was a beautiful thing, really. Love can be fickle and unforgiving, but the more I thought about this particular flavor, the more I knew it was perfect. Everett and I have been friends since we were children. He knows me inside and out, and I know him. I wouldn't just go changing my mind about this one day, because I have loved him for years, I just never knew it.

It must have evaded me because of the sex. I never spent time lusting after him, not ever. Because of that, it never occurred to me that perhaps it was a romantic love. What does romance consist of, after all? Loyalty, commitment, friendship, closeness, synchronicity. All things I already have with Everett. I never had to pine after him because I already had everything I could ask for. Except for sex. The thing is, I never wanted sex from anyone. Not any of the pretty girls I flirt with at night during a show. Not any of the handsome women that I make swoon for a laugh. Not any of the muscled laborers we hire that I’ll catch anyone else eyeing. Not any of the dapper gentleman who pay just to be delighted by me. Not anyone.

So when Ev asked me last night if I was in love with him, it just all came together. Of course I am! He has always been the only one for me. And I am happy with the way things are. No, thinking about it, I am not averse to trying out kissing or cuddling, though I do a bit of that with him anyway. But I don't need it. And I think he might be in love with me too. Why else would he devote his whole life to this dream of ours? But if he's not, I will be okay with that. I am happy where I am; I just want to see my friend and enjoy our success.

That is why I end up in our shared living space, moping. Unlike Everett, I have no talent at keeping my feelings to myself. Our family calls me a drama king. I don’t mind, as long as I don’t have to do anything silly, like pretend I am happy that Everett is nowhere to be found. Even Harry couldn’t give me an answer, and he tends to keep an eye on everyone. As the day wears on, my mood gets fouler. “He  _ has _ to come back soon, or he’ll miss the show tonight!” I exclaim, possibly for the third or fourth time.

“He has almost two hours, still, John,” Kris answers. His voice is much too dry for my liking, so I scowl at him. Darin, who is playing Kris at chess, scowls back at me.

“Keep that nasty face on your own side of the room!” he snaps. Darin gets bad headaches if he drinks too much, but that’s his own fault. Aria sighs dramatically and sits up from her reposed position and starts to rub her brother’s neck. I go back to my pacing.

Shortly after, Baako walks into the room holding a platter. She walks straight up to me and holds out the plate. “Fruit tarts, owura. Harry made them for you.” I look at the steaming pastries, and then with a sigh, I take one and start to blow on it to cool it off.

“Tell him thank you,” I mutter. Harry knows they are my favorite, and I can’t turn one down, even if I am not feeling up to eating anything at this point.

Baako offers me a warm smile and then places the platter on the table in the middle of the room. “Fruit tarts!” she announces to the room. “You animals must save some more for owura, though.” A few of the others scramble to get their snacks and Baako walks back to me. “Your heart is hurting, I can see,” she says. I sigh. Of course it is. “Don’t be sad, owura. Mr. Cavendish loves you much. He will come back when he is ready.” Baako always calls me ‘owura’. As far as I know, it means something like ‘Mister’ in her language. Everett, though, she calls by his English moniker. I do not know why this is, but I expect it has something to do with the fact that she knows I appreciate warmth and Ev appreciates formality. From the others, anyway. Formality has never really been my style, and he knows that. Baako does too, and that is why she hugs me. I hug her right back. Baako truly has a heart of honey.

After a very long and satisfying hug, Baako lets me go and I see that Clarissa is hovering at my elbow. I spread my lips in a blinding smile. I suppose I am not yet used to her addition to the group; I still feel the need to impress her. Then, my smile falters. Is Everett really jealous of the way I treat Clarissa? I never thought he wanted that from me. It is just a show with her, but with Ev I am always genuine.

“Mr. Duncan -”

“John,” I interrupt gently. “You’re family now.”

She swallows and bobs her head. “John. I just wanted to say, he might not come back tonight. I don’t mean to be cruel, but I just thought… he doesn’t have a part in the show, so he doesn’t have to be back. But that doesn’t mean he  _ won’t _ come back, right? So… do you think you can do it? You’re our ringleader.”

I stare at her for a long moment. That was bold of her, calling me out like that, and threatening that Everett might not come back to me. She is one of us now, but she still remembers what it was like to have nothing. She doesn’t want to lose this, and she’s afraid. It makes sense. All I can do is to teach her that she will never want for her safety anymore. Ev and I made this circus in part to escape our own troubles, and we give all of our family that same safe place. They need it for different reasons, and to different degrees, but none of that matters. The circus will be here no matter what. And that is what makes me realize, Ev really will be back. He wouldn’t abandon me, but more importantly, he would never abandon the home we built. This time, the smile I give Clarissa is not fake. I give her a wink, too, and a kiss on her hand.

“Of course I am, my lady. The show must go on!”

  
  
  


*   *   *   *   *

  
  


Everett doesn’t come back for the show. I get along fine without him, though, and the show is as excellent as it was opening night. The Angel of Music awes the crowd. Clarissa Sherman should not be so worried about her place in our show. She can’t ever leave, as far as I am concerned. Things run smoothly without our behind-the-scenes man, too. That is just how Everett works: he is so organized that a sudden and unexpected disappearance is not really any kind of emergency. As long as he comes back within a few days, we will manage fine.

And he does. He comes back that night. I don’t even notice at first, I just hear Darin murmur, “Glad to have you back.” I look up in time to see Kris clap a hand to Everett’s shoulder briefly. Baako’s giggling quiets then, and the whole room turns to stare at me. They want to know what I will do. I ignore them all and stare at Lord Everett Cavendish, the love of my life.

He looks worn out, more than he should be for only one night gone. He has stopped just inside the tent flaps, but his gray eyes meet mine right away. He is still in the shadows a little, and that accentuates the planes of his face. His hair is drawn back into a neat queue and his tailored suit is immaculate. That would not change, no matter how tired he gets. For a moment, there is tension in the air as he stares, impassive, and I try not to tear up. Everyone is completely silent and also completely attentive. Then, he lets out the tiniest breath and says, “Salomon, come to my quarters with me. We need to speak.”

I shoot up from my seat and I hear a collective sigh of relief from our audience. I wouldn’t mind having our big reunion here in front of everyone, but I will humor him this once. I hurry after him, because he is striding to his tent with his long legs and I need to keep up. Then, when we enter his room, I almost bump into him.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” he says as he steadies me with two hands. I curl my toes in pleasure at the contact.

“Not to worry, Everett,” I begin, but he squeezes my arms slightly and shakes his head. I close my mouth, eyes wide and locked on him.

“It was wrong of me accuse you of keeping secrets, because I was too. It took me by surprise, I think, but I shouldn’t be angry. It’s my own fault, if anything.” My eyes only go wider.

“Ev?” I whisper. I am not following him, not really. “What secret are you keeping?”

He sighs and steps back, hands falling to his sides. “I have feelings for you too, John Duncan. I have for a very long time, I just never found it pertinent to mention.”

My jaw drops, even though this is exactly what I have been hoping to hear. “Everett! Honestly, truly?” He purses his lips and raises a single brow, silently asking me if he really has to repeat himself. In answer, I run forward and hug him with all my strength. He stumbles a bit and then pats me awkwardly on the back. I let him breathe. “That’s wonderful news!”

“I don’t know, John. We cannot just ignore that this would be a very improper relationship. There would be a lot we have to discuss, and -”

I wave off his worries and laugh. “Neither of us care about that, Ev! And we can talk. We will, later. I promise I’ll talk all the logistics you want, just let me enjoy this moment!” He sighs, adjusting his spectacles. “Anyway, we will be a hell of a lot more decent than our incestuous acrobats.” I grin. He grimaces.

“Please do not compare us to them.”

“Sure, Everett, no comparisons. Just us.” I take a moment to look him over, thinking,  _ he’s mine _ . When my eyes travel back up to his, Everett steps forward, slides a hand behind my neck, and then kisses me like I have never been kissed before.

  
  


*   *   *   *   *

  
  


John is a nuisance, chattering on about a new song that Clarissa wants to try out, but I don’t kick him out. I just tune him out as I try to focus on my accounting. I like having him in here, so that when I need a break, I can look up and let my partner rejuvenate me. He really does, even with just a look. Sometimes we’ll kiss or touch, too. He doesn’t really care for much more than that, which is fine. Neither of us can afford to be caught in the act of sodomy. Rumors abound, of course, and every last person in the circus knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that we are romantically involved now. But John has kept to his promise to keep it a secret from the savage public.

It stays within the family, and they protect us, because we protect them too. I could never have cultivated such a close-knit group of people, but now that I am part of one, thanks to John, I do feel very much at home. Even with Clarissa. She is fully acclimated to our family now, and I am to her as well. She might be close to John, but he doesn’t love her. And no one knows Salomon like I do. No one else could manage him like I do. Most importantly, he doesn’t want to be anywhere else but sat on my desk while I work and always by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I can't really tell you where this came from, I just had the idea, and I HAD to write it. And maybe I should have just let the characters be totally Ouran characters, but I felt like I had to change them to let them fit in this circus. I don't know WHY I made these particular changes though (Mori is covered in tattoos, the twins are triplets, and for some reason Honey is an African snake charmer!). Sorry? It felt right. I hope you liked it anyway, I'm actually really happy with how it turned out! Tell me what you thought, even if you hated it, I want to know!!!
> 
> P.S. I hope you noticed all the little references to the characters' Ouran counterparts! ;)


End file.
